Microscope imaging is widely used to investigate samples, e.g., biological samples, that emit or attenuate light in ultraviolet, visible, and/or infrared regions of the electromagnetic spectrum. Simple filters, e.g., interference filters, can be used to filter the light emitted by the sample to restrict the light to fall within specific regions of the spectrum. By filtering the emitted light, certain sample features of interest can be isolated and investigated.